Colonel Radec
Colonel Mael Radec, or simply known as either Colonel Radec, or Radec, is a character from the Killzone series. He is the secondary antagonist of Killzone 2 and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://ps3.ign.com/articles/122/1223840p1.html Radec's in-game rival is Sir Daniel. Biography FOR THE GLORY OF HELGHAN! Colonel Mael Radec is a brilliant tactician who leads his troops from the front. His unwavering focus on victory at any cost has made the conquest of Helghast a formidable task for the ISA. He brings that same ruthlessness to personal combat, where he is the human personification of a shark, all of his training focused to a singular purpose: the destruction of his enemy.http://psallstars.com/all-stars-radec.html THE LEGACY OF COLONEL RADEC: *''Killzone: Mercenary'' (Mentioned) *''Killzone 2'' *''Killzone 3'' (Opening) Arcade Opening Colonel Radec talks about the balance of power as he oversees the battle between the ISA and Helghan Army. As the war rages on, Radec acknowledges formidable opponents beyond planet Helghan. Radec takes it upon himself to seek and eliminate all possible threats to his home planet. Rival Name: Sir Daniel Fortesque Reason: While Radec is alone in his thoughts, Sir Daniel comes up behind him, looking for Zarok. Radec asks for his identity, but cannot understand Sir Dan's mumblings. Radec instead challenges the skeletal soldier to a duel, hoping for a more entertaining diversion. Transcript Colonel Radec: I'm afraid my search for a worthy opponent may have been in vain. If this is the true threat to the Helghast, we have nothing to worry about. (Sir Daniel appears.) Colonel Radec: One side. I have work to do. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Which way to the evil Wizard? Colonel Radec: Speak clearly. Sir Daniel Fortesque: I'm trying to find the evil Wizard! Colonel Radec: You should have moved when you had the chance. Now, are you going to stand there mumbling, or do you know how to use that sword? (Radec draws his Army Knife as Sir Daniel looks at his sword and shield.) Colonel Radec: Good. Let's hope this provides more than a momentary diversion, though somehow I think it won't! Ending Radec considered the warriors that he faced were worthy of his talents, but none were his equal. He then notices the entire diversion did not cease the ISA's infiltration in Helghan. Thus, he devotes himself to bring order to Helghan, provide strong leadership and protection more than ever. He also assures that if anyone misjudges how much power he holds, the results could be fatal. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Death To You:' Salutes and says "Death to you!". *'Knife Skills:' Flips his knife and says "You lack skill." *'Now You See Me...:' Cloaks and says "Find the target!" Quotes *'Character Selection:' **"As you wish." **"Let us meet in combat!" **"I will slaughter them all!" *'Pre-match' **"This battlefield will do." **"Kill... or be killed." *'Item Pick-up' **"Primitive... but effective." **"Interesting..." **"This weapon will perform adequately." **"Weapon retrieved." **"This will do." **"Adequate." *'Using Level 1:' **"I'm finished with you!" *'Using Level 2:' **"Time to end this!" *'Using Level 3:' **"Expect no mercy!" *'Successful KO:' **"You lack skill." **"You are no soldier." **"Die, scum!" **"You will be forgotten." **"Farewell, scum!" **"Kill or be killed." **"It's not personal." **"Didn't I kill all of you yet?" **"Eliminated." **"Meet your maker!" **"This will be a day of mourning." **"Death to you." **"You are no match." **"Body count!" **"Destiny awaits you." **"Show no mercy." **"Expect no mercy!" *'Respawn:' **"I'm not a very patient man." **"Now, it begins." **"Victory... or defeat!" **"Onward to victory!" **"Let us begin." **"Prepare for combat!" **"Prepare to do battle." **"Targets acquired." *'Unused lines' **Let's make them pay. **The essence of combat: kill or be killed. **The essence of combat: victory above all. Intros and Outros Introduction *'This Battlefield Will Do:' Radec deactivates his invisibility cloak, checks his gun, and says "This battlefield will do." *'Leave No One Standing:' Radec shoots with his machine gun from side-to-side. *'Show No Mercy:' Radec vaults over a wall under heavy gunfire. *'Death to You:' Radec has his back turned, turns and points his gun to the camera, and says, "Kill...or be killed." Winning Screen *'Victory': Radec does a Helghast salute. *'Decimated:' Radec points his gun into the air and fires rapidly. *'Targets Dispatched:' Radec holds two fingers to his ear as if he's receiving a radio transmission. *'The Mission is Won: '''Radec takes out his pistol and points it at the camera. Losing Screen *If using '''Victory': Radec slams his fist into the ground. *If using Decimated: Radec frantically looks around. *If using Targets Dispatched: Radec holds up his shotgun pistol while lying on his back in a last-stand position (this is a reference to his final boss battle in Killzone 2 where Radec Kills himself with his pistol after getting defeated, but in this game, he doesn't kill himself). *If using The Mission is Won: Radec rises from a kneeled position and quickly activates his cloak. Result Screen Win: Looks at the screen with arm in the air in victory. Lose: Looks down. Radec-Vittoria.PNG Radec-Sconfitta.PNG Victory Music 'Enemy Destroyed '(unlocked at rank 4) 'Rise of the Helghast '(unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Helghan Uniform The Helghast Army colonel uniform of Radec. *Radec's look in Killzone 2. *White armor similar to the Helghast troops in the snowy mountains in Killzone: Liberation. *Red armor similar to the Krimzon Guards of the Jak series. *Yellow armor similar to the Elite Krimzon Guards of the Jak series. StA-X6 Jetpack Radec wears the Killzone 3 jetpack over his uniform. This costume is part of the preorder costume pack. *Default: black trim *White trim *Red trim *Yellow trim Elite Shock Trooper Radec assumes the appearance of a Capture Trooper from Killzone 3. This costume is unlocked at Rank 10. *Default color: white body armor *Blue body armor *Red body armor *Green body armor Gallery Radec as.png|Mael Radec radeccolores.png|Alternate color schemes for Radec's initial custume Radec_thumb.jpg Mael Radec.png Radec1.PNG|Colonel Radec's Introduction Radec2.PNG|Colonel Radec fires his Flamethrower Radec3.PNG|Colonel Radec aims his Sniper Rifle Radec4.PNG Radec5.PNG|Colonel Radec fires his Shotgun Radec6.PNG|Colonel Radec's Level 1 Super Move Radec7.PNG|Colonel Radec's Level 2 Super Move Radec8.PNG|Colonel Radec's Level 3 Super Move Radec9.PNG|Colonel Radec's Level 3 Super Move Radec IN.PNG Red Radec.png|Red Radec Dan vs Radec.png|Sir Daniel Fortesque rivalry in the intro Radec.png|in the intro sir-dan-vs-radec.gif|Sir Daniel rivalry RadecTrophy.png|The trophy icon for finishing Arcade Mode with Radec 2013-02-17-162619.jpg 2013-01-24-172037.jpg autarch-of-helghan.jpg|The trophy icon for using Radec's level 3 on Invasion Stage. Concept Art By Sunni Han Radec_JetPack.jpg Radec_Z01.jpg Radec_Z02.jpg Radec_Z02_open.jpg Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Radec PlayStation All-Stars First Impressions Colonel Radec PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Radec Strategies How to Use Colonel Radec in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Trivia *SuperBot explained that Radec was chosen to represent the Killzone series over any of the main characters because the Helghast, the villains of the series that Radec belongs to, are often seen as the face of the franchise. **Despite his main appearance being from Killzone 2, he is mentioned in Killzone: Mercenary, and has a cameo in the opening of Killzone 3. *Radec is one of the eight characters alongside Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, Sweet Tooth, Nathan Drake, Dante, Emmett Graves and Isaac Clarke to use firearms. *Radec is one of three characters who's Level 3 Super Move goes into first-person mode, the others being Sly Cooper and Ratchet & Clank. *Colonel Radec and Fat Princess are the only characters that had never been a playable character until the creation of this game. *Along with Sweet Tooth, Colonel Radec was the first confirmed playable villain character to be revealed by SuperBot. *Radec is one of the seven first-party characters who started on the PlayStation 3, the others being Cole MacGrath/Evil Cole, Fat Princess, Nariko, Nathan Drake, Emmett Graves, and Sackboy. *Despite Mael Radec being his full name, only Radec is written on the character select screen. *In the game's opening, his eyes glow. *His main menu background is a blizzard or snowstorm. *Radec is one of five characters that dies in the game series they come from, the others being Cole MacGrath, Nariko, Sweet Tooth and Zeus. *A Helghast soldier, based on Radec's appearance, appears as an alternate skin in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves' ''multiplayer. In ''Uncharted 3, a Capture Trooper and Helghast helmet appear as well. This makes Radec the third character to have previously been connected with Uncharted, the others being Cole MacGrath and Jak and Daxter. *A Helghast Assault and Helghast Scout appear in Lost Planet 2 for the PS3. * Radec's third and fourth colors for Helghan Armor and StA-X6 Jetpack bear remarkable resemblance to the Krimzon Guard and Elite Guard soldiers of the Jak and Daxter series. *Radecs losing screen in which he lies on the ground with his gun in his hand is most likely referring to the end of Killzone 2 in which Radec commits suicide after Sev and Rico defeat him. **In this game, he doesn't kill himself, since he is shown alive and defeated at the result screen. *Radec is one of four characters whose face is never shown, the others being Sweet Tooth, Big Daddy, and Isaac Clarke. *Radec is voiced by Sean Pertwee, who is the son of Jon Pertwee. Jon played as the Third Doctor from the original classic Doctor Who series. References Category:Needs Work Category:Characters Category:Killzone Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:Villains